1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a roll brush and a process for the production thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roll brushes are both well known and proven in a number of different types. To a large degree the production of roll brushes is made by stitching or punching and stapling a brush fill to a pre-drilled brush core. The fill density is hereby limited to the maximal given number of holes.
Likewise the axial length of such roll brushes is given by that of the roll brush core.
In an alternative production method, strip brushes with a bristle fill retaining metal profile are spirally wound to a roll brush package. In order to ensure sufficient stability of such a brush the retaining profiles are welded. As this is done with a welding device the industrial production of such roll brush packages requires their inner diameter to be adequately large. A correspondingly large diameter must also be given at the winding mandrel, on which the strip brush is helically wound to a roll brush. Apart from the given minimal inner diameter the maximum possible axial length is also dictated by that of the winding mandrel. Furthermore, in such a brush no homogeneity of the materials used is possible, as the retaining profile must be made of metal.
Facing this technical background, the invention is concerned with providing a process for the production of a roll brush and hence providing a roll brush, produced according to this process, through which the aforementioned disadvantages can be avoided.